Stay with Me
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: 'When the curse is broken' Akito thought 'they shall have no reason to stay. They will leave one by one, and I shall be alone.' She wasn't ready for this, and she never will be. Follows manga story line. Hurt/Comfort, Family, and Romance.


**Hey guys! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction on this account. I haven't had time to transfer my other stories but tell me if you like this one in the reviews. Tell me if it was terrible. Should I make a sequel? I will update my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories for those fans out there and I will try to upload more of my Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia stories on this account Read, review, and I hope you enjoy it!  
**_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

_**Stay with Me**_

She was cold. She would always be cold. Why would anyone stay when all she can do is harm others? This was what she feared most. She didn't want to be alone because that would just make her colder.

Why would they stay longer than they need to? 'When the curse is broken' Akito thought 'they will have no reason to stay. They will leave one by one, and I shall be alone.'

'**No!' **a reassuring voice in her head shouted **'They need you! They will realize that they can't live without you and come crawling back just like they always have!' **

A bird perched itself on Akito's index finger. She smiled sadly. She knew it wasn't true. They only come back because of the curse. If they could, they would leave forever and never look back even if she was a part of the family too.

'**They won't survive without you' **the voice repeated.

That wasn't true either. Shigure and the others are doing just fine outside of the main estate. Shigure… She looked up as the bird flew away. Even the bird left her. Would Shigure stay?

She couldn't live without him. 'He has already left the main estate' she thought 'He cheated on me with my own mother. There is no way that he will ever come back after the curse is broken.'

Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt it happening. She felt the curse being broken as they were joined in marriage. She had never felt so alone. She wrapped her arms around her bent legs and rested her head on her knees. The tears fell.

What was the point in being strong if nobody would ever come back to see her. She hurt badly. It seemed like she was always hurting.

She was foolish to think that even Shigure would actually love her. She could be so mean to him. She ignored him, she punished him, and she cheated on him with Kureno.

What hurt her most was when Shigure cheated on her with Ren. She hated Ren. She was ashamed that Ren was her mother. Maybe that was why he did it. To show her that he was sick of her attitude and wanted to rebel.

She wept softly as her small form shook and shivered. She was sad and angry. All she did will go to waste. Forced to grow up as a boy when she was a girl, keeping secrets from he own family to protect them when they hated her, and hurting people because she wanted to avoid the inevitable.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shigure felt that something was off. He looked around the room where the ceremony was being held. Akito was nowhere to be seen.

'She must be in a bad mood' he thought 'I have to find her.' After the ceremony was over, he set off. He walked to her room. When he had arrived he knocked gently on her door.

"Akito" he said "are you in there?" He quietly opened the door and walked inside. "Leave!" she shouted. "Why?" he asked, moving closer to the dark corner where she was curled up. "Go while I can still let you! If you stay I will hurt you!" she shouted, her voice cracking and broken.

He was very close now. He dropped to his knees and pulled her shaking form to his chest. She hit, kicked, and screamed. He refused to let her go. She gave up and collapsed, burying her face into his chest.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, fingers rubbing her back. "The curse is broken, you don't need to stay anymore so now you can leave" she whispered "you all can leave." His eyes widened slightly.

"Why would I leave when I have you?" he questioned. "I'm mean and I hurt people, you don't have to stay." she said. He gently took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to look at his face.

"Listen, I can leave, but that doesn't mean that I can't stay. We may not be cursed any longer, but that doesn't mean that I no longer love you. I didn't love you because you were cursed, and no matter how angry you get I will continue to love you." he said "You can't stop me, but you can be with me so will you stay?"

He wiped away her tears. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "Good" he said "don't change Akito; I need you even more than you needed me today."

She looked at him and her eyes clouded over. "I was so worried that you would leave me. It hurt so badly when I found out what you did with Ren that I figured that you wouldn't want to stay any longer than you had to." she said, covering her eyes.

He pulled her hands away and asked "Do you know why I did that Akito?" She shook her head. "It was because the way she looked reminded me of you" he said "I really mean it when I say that I love you, I couldn't stand living without you. Stay with me."

Tears fell from her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. He lifted her and carried her to bed, lying down with her.

She wasn't ready for this, and she never will be, but as long as he remained by her side she would find the strength to push through. In time she would get better, she would be happy, and she would be able to live her life.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Want a sequel? Please review and thanks for reading! Until next time, SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


End file.
